huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of Two Generations
Central Desert, Ethiopia With a stratagem, Zhalia manages to evade the Professor and join the Huntik team again. Dante bumps into his old rival, Montehue, accompanied by Tersly. The Professor gets to King Solomon's mines before our heroes and adds his diabolical tricks to the traps in the mines. But in the end, Lok will manage to bind himself with the Legendary Titan of the Spirit. Synopsis The Huntik team searches for information about Simon Judeau and the Legendary Titan Araknos. After a discussion with Metz, espionage in the Organization Headquarters, and research in the Huntik Foundation library, the team makes a critical discovery about the identity of the Professor. Plot ;Metz Country Estate, Germany The team are assembled at Metz's estate. Lok explains that he was wearing the Amulet of Will when he recovered the Ring of Tao, which prompts Metz to tell the group that the Amulet of Will is the key to breaking the curses of the Legendary Titans. Dante asks if the Amulet of Will can be used to heal Metz of his curse, but Metz informs the group that the leading expert on the subject was a man called Simon Judeau an old friend of Metz's, who took everything with him. Metz then explains to Lok about Simon and Eathon Lambert. ;Mid Late 1950's, Venice, Italy Metz recounts the time when he was a young Seeker. As the Organization didn't show themselves until 1959, he had no competition - until he met another Seeker called Simon Judeau. Metz's first impression of Simon was that he was a bit helpless until he saw that he already had two Amulets. He was also amazed when Simon used Everfight to heal himself and asked if Simon could teach him the power. A young boy called Eathon told him that it was no problem as Simon had already taught him. Eathon went everywhere with Simon according to Metz's account. The three of them journeyed around the world in search of Titans for the Huntik Foundation. Metz explains that he was the muscle of the group, Simon was the brains and Eathon was the intuition/luck. He also mentions that everything changed when they began searching for the Legendary Titan, Araknos. ;Organization HQ The Professor gives Rassimov the Titan Archwarder and explains that it has a disruption power that is most effective on stronger enemy Titans. He states that he will attack Dante's team while Rassimov is to prevent them from using their Legendary Titans. Rassimov is then to take the Amulet of Will. ;Back at Dante's house Sophie questions Dante on the story Metz told them. Dante tells the team that after searching for a year, Eathon, Simon and Metz found the underground temple that contained the Legendary Titan. There was an inscription on the door, warning that the Legendary Titans were sealed under a deadly curse and the only way to awaken them was to use Casterwill's key. While Eathon and Metz felt that the temple was hallowed ground, Simon went ahead and opened the doorway. Dante explains that although Simon found Araknos, Metz had to pull him out and take him back to Venice for medical assistance. There was nothing that could be done for Simon's condition and Eathon then spent a year at the side of Simon's hospital bed. Eventually, the Foundation's treatments healed Simon enough for him to walk. Simon became convinced that Casterwill's key was a reference to the Amulet of Will, went in search of it and disappeared. ;Centuries-Old Conflict Rassimov summons Shauna and Wind, who appear on Shakrit. He tells them to go to Venice and search for Dante and his team. He forbids them from killing Sophie Casterwill, which infuriates Shauna. She is quickly put back in her place by Rassimov, who reminds her that they will have their revenge on the Casterwills soon enough. ;Secrets of the Organisation As the team studies Araknos on the Holotome, Lok tells the team that his father made three trips. Eathon went to Prague, Rotterdam and Chicago but left no explanation in the journal as to why he visited these places. Zhalia points out that those locations are all Organization hotspots. Dante explains the mission to the team. Zhalia will go to Rotterdam and then Prague to infiltrate the Organization bases there. Lok, Sophie and Cherit are sent to the Huntik Foundation Compound in Venice to look for any information on the Amulet of Will. Meanwhile, Dante heads to New York. ;Organization Central, Prague Zhalia, having disguised herself as a Suit, manages to gain access to a restricted area with a keycard she stole from a Suit in Rotterdam. She hacks into Klaus' Teknonomicon and finds a file that is password protected. In the middle of her search, she uses Thoughtspecter to conceal herself from a passing Suit. She reads the file which is about New Year's Eve, 1959. ;Huntik Foundation Compound After speaking with Lok, Clease realises that he is Eathon's son and reveals that he saw Simon and Eathon having an argument. Simon demanded that Eathon joined him but Eathon refused. Simon then stormed out and wasn't seen since. Shortly afterwards, Clease is attacked by the Professor and two Suits. ;Realizing the Truth Back at Dante's house, Lok and Sophie recount everything they have learned to Dante. As they are talking, Clease, who is under the Professor's control, enters the house unnoticed to disable the defences. Zhalia explains that one of the things she learned while with the Organization was about was the group's history, which took shape over hundreds of years before it finally emerged in 1959. However, this history was all a lie as the Organization was founded New Year's, 1959 with only one member - the Professor. The team quickly realise that the Professor must have used the power of Araknos to exert such far-reaching mind control - and that the Professor is actually Simon Judeau. Before they can do anything, the barrier around Dante's house is suddenly broken. The team are attacked by an Enforcer Titan, forcing them to flee to the roof where they are confronted by the Professor and Araknos. Dante and Lok try to summon Tao and Behemoth but are prevented from doing so by Archwarder's Disruption Pulse ability. The team summon Caliban, Lindorm, Sabriel and Kilthane but Araknos shoots out webs that cause them to attack each other. Dante then invokes Ignatius, who is immune to Araknos' attack. Before he can incinerate the web created by Araknos, the Professor summons Nordrake and Ignatius is sent back to his amulet. Dante tells Sophie to deal with the Suits and Lok to deal with the Professor. Lok uses Darkfog to distract the Professor but is grabbed by him. Dante launches himself at them but is caught by the Professor's mind control power. Lok, Sophie, Zhalia and Cherit flee as the Professor sends Dante to hunt them down. ;Sophie's Townhouse As the team try to regroup, LeBlanche gives Sophie the Titan Albion. Hearing an explosion outside, they head to the door only to be confronted by Dante and Caliban. Dante reveals that he isn't under the Professor's control thanks to Zhalia's Headcage spell, which she used while Lok and Sophie were distracting everyone. They head off to a Huntik Foundation safehouse. ;Streets of Venice As the team race through the streets, they are attacked by Shauna and Wind. Zhalia summons King Basilisk after Dante is attacked but Shakrit defeats it with a single blow. Shauna summons Ash and Dervish as she and Sophie fight, while Dante fights with Wind. Sophie is quickly defeated by Shauna who then turns her attention to Lok. Lok summons Baselaird who is paralysed by Dervish. Shauna knocks Lok down and uses Sorrowbond to steal both the Amulet of Will and Eathon's journal. Lok hides Tao's ring by wearing a pair of gloves. Having got what they came for, Shauna and Wind retreat. The team heads to the safehouse while Dante goes back to his house. He receives a message from the Professor who promises him the answers he's looking for if he brings the Legendary Titans. Gallery S1E24_Simon_Eathon_Metz_temple.jpg|Metz recalls how he, Simon Judeau and Eathon Lambert were a team in the mid late 1950s S1E24 Professor gives Rassimov Archwarder.jpg|The Professor gives Archwarder to Rassimov S1E24 Metz Eathon Simon.jpg|Everything changed when the team went after Araknos S1E24 Rassimov Wind Shauna Shakrit.jpg|Rassimov meets with Wind and Shauna S1E24 Dante Cherit Sophie Lok Zhalia.jpg|The team realize the Professor's true identity S1E24_Sophie_Dante_Zhalia.jpg|Dante Vale's house is attacked S1E24 Rassimov Archwarder.jpg|Archwarder stops Lok and Dante from invoking their Legendary Titans S1E24 Ignatius Dante.jpg|Dante invokes Ignatius S1E24 Ash.jpg|Ash attacks S1E24_Cherit.jpg|Cherit gives all he has S1E24 Dervish.jpg|Dervish paralyzes Lok S1E24 Shauna Sorrowbond.jpg|Shauna takes the Amulet of Will and Eathon Lambert's journal Titan Profiles Production Errors * When Dante Vale invokes Ignatius, the Amulet and icon of Caliban is shown instead of those of Ignatius. 1 24 24